staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:33, 7:03, 7:33,8.03,8.33 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 Krew nie woda (Thicker than Water) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:45 Złota sobota; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1329; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1717 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1854; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Na własne oczy - Do wolnego świata... 52'; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:13 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 13 - Wypadek - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4474 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4689); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4475 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4690); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1718 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1330; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1855; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Gdzie jest Gilbert?, odc. 1 (Where's Gilbert); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Sexipistols (Bandidas) - txt str.777 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk, USA (2006) 22:05 Miecz prawdy - odc. 1, Przepowiednia (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 1); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:05 Upadek (Falling Down) 107'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (1993) 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Wydział Venice Underground (Venice Underground) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005) 02:30 Kolarstwo górskie - Mistrzostwa Świata - Canberra (cross kobiet) (Mistrzostwa Świata - Canberra (cross kobiet)) kraj prod.Włochy (2009) 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 5/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Z lotu ptaka - odc.1 (Vu du ciel) 43'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 25 Latający kozioł 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 1/26 Żaba pogodynka (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Der Wetterfrosch); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 109 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:45 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 2 "Warszawa Nadaje"; felieton 10:50 W ukrytej kamerze (Even Stevens The Movie) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rejs 12:35 Masakra w klasztorze 38'; film dokumentalny 13:20 Zdolne bestie - Słonica malarka - odc. 1 (Extraordinary animals - odc. 1) 22'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1055 Płaszcz; telenowela TVP 14:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1056 Stracony materiał genetyczny; telenowela TVP 14:50 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Finał Kabaretowej Ligi Mistrzów ; program kabaretowy 16:00 Egzamin z życia - odcinek 2; serial 16:55 MASH - odc. 250 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B05 Friends and Enemies)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1983) 17:25 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 3 "Getto"; felieton 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Kate i Leopold (Kate and Leopold) - txt str.777 113'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2002) 20:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - Sami swoi 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 374 Pogoda na jutro - ( również w TVP HD); serial TVP 21:05 Nadchodzi Polly (Along came Polly) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:14 Pogoda 23:25 Czas na miłość - Mary Bryant - Niezwykła podróż Mary Bryant cz 1 (Incredible Journey of Mary Bryant) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:05 Małżeństwo z nieznajomym (The Stranger I Married) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Kasa na dzień dobry - teleturniej 07.30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (58, 59) - serial komediowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (188, 193) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (5) - serial komediowy 10.30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe (5, 6) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (1312) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (199) - serial komediowy 13.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (60, 61) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (942) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Ostry dyżur 13 (71) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Niemcy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (943) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1313) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Agent XXL - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2000 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Wybory Miss Polski 2009 - program rozrywkowy 00.05 Język motyli - dramat obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 02.05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 03.05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.50 Mango - telezakupy 06.50 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 07.40 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 08.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 09.20 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 10.20 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11.20 Mango - telezakupy 12.20 Na Wspólnej (1143-1145) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.20 Na celowniku (13) - serial sensacyjny 15.20 Przyjaciele (17) - serial komediowy 15.55 Przyjaciele (18-ost.) - serial komediowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Na własną rękę - film sensacyjny, USA 2002 22.15 Okup - thriller, USA 1996 00.45 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 03.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Katowice 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 07:07, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 07:11, 07:17, 07:37; Serwis INFO Flesz 07:15 07:45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 07:50 Pomysł na weekend 08:01 Gość poranka 08:15 Serwis info flesz 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych 08:22 Pogoda Info 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info 08:45 Tygodnik regionalny 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:08 Pogoda Info 09:11 Info Poranek 09:15 Serwis info flesz 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info 09:21 Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:41 Pogoda Info 09:45 Serwis info flesz 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info 10:00 Gość poranka 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:49 Pogoda Info 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:19 Serwis Kulturalny 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:49 Pogoda Info 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:15 Biznes 12:24 Pogoda Info 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:49 Pogoda Info 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:49 Pogoda Info 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:15 Biznes 14:24 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:49 Pogoda Info 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:48 Pogoda Info 15:53 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:16 Biznes 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień 16:42 Pogoda Info 16:45 Aktualności 16:48 Pogoda 16:50 Kronika Katowice 17:00 Działaj lokalnie cz.2 17:15 Raport z Polski 17:30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.42 Tygodnik regionalny 18:00 Aktualności 18:20 Sport 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Pomysł na weekend 18.50 Nasz reportaż 19.05 Wokół nas 19.25 Tv Katowice zaprasza 19:29 Pogoda Info 19:33 Raport z Polski 19:50 Serwis Kulturalny 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 20:11 Forum - wydanie 73; program publicystyczny 21:00 Pogoda Info 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:42 Pogoda Info 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sport 22:05 Magazyn meteo 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie 22:46 Pogoda Info 22:52 Serwis Kulturalny 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:34 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny 00:33 Forum - wydanie 73; program publicystyczny 01:16 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 01:33 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie 01:48 Pogoda Info 01:52 Plus - minus; magazyn 02:02 Sportowy Wieczór 02:24 Henryk Wars - pieśniarz Warszawy; film dokumentalny 03:17 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży 03:42 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 04:08 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie 04:23 Pogoda Info 04:27 Forum - wydanie 73; program publicystyczny 05:10 Sportowy Wieczór 05:32 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 05:56 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 06:14 Oblicza Armii; magazyn 06:37 Raport z Polski 06:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 4:40 Instynkt tropiciela - reportaż 5:05 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn poradnikowy 5:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:05 Zbuntowani - odc. 43, Meksyk 2006 8:10 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:10 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 70, Meksyk 2008 10:10 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 4, Hiszpania 2003 11:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:30 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:30 Zbuntowani - odc. 44, Meksyk 2006 16:30 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 17:30 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 71, Meksyk 2008 18:30 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 5, Hiszpania 2003 20:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 21:15 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 1, Australia 2008 22:15 Jazda Figurowa - Ewa Kasprzyk i Katarzyna Kwiatkowska 23:15 Oddanie - film erotyczny 1:20 Prawo do życia, prawo do śmierci - western, Francja, Hiszpania, RFN, Włochy 1972 3:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:30 Candy Dulfer: Live at Montreux - koncert 5:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo 08:00 Burza uczuć odc.: 317 09:00 Telemarket 09:30 Zdrada i miłość odc.: 4 10:30 Twarz Analiji odc.: 4 11:30 Miłosny nokaut odc.: 4 12:30 Telemarket 13:00 Domy nie do sprzedania 13:30 Burza uczuć odc.: 318 14:30 Zdrada i miłość odc.: 5 15:30 Twarz Analiji odc.: 5 16:30 Miłosny nokaut odc.: 5 17:30 Ale numer! 18:00 Junior TV: Gadżet i Gadżetinis 18:30 Junior TV: Odjazdowe Zoo 19:00 Junior TV: Flintstonowie 19:30 Maharal. Tajemnica Talizmanu 21:30 Ale numer! 22:00 Goło i wesoło 22:30 Szok Video odc.: 101 23:30 Ktoś tu zwariował! 00:00 Od zera do bohatera 00:30 Goło i wesoło 01:00 Nocne I-Granie 02:00 Puls kultury 02:30 Programy powtórkowe 05:59 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Ala i As - Fotografia psa; program dla dzieci 09:10 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 11/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995) 09:55 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny 10:20 Pierwszy zwycięski; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2000) 10:40 Mini Szansa - Mietek Szcześniak 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1324; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1702; telenowela TVP 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska 13:20 Hity satelity 13:35 Mój tatuś był ułanem 25'; film dokumentalny 14:05 Wakacyjna filharmonia dowcipu Waldemara Malickiego (2) 14:55 Bocznica 45'; film dokumentalny 15:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 16:10 Trudna historia; reportaż 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Rzeki i rzeczki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ala i As - Fotografia psa; program dla dzieci 17:30 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn 17:45 Świat po Szajnie; cykl reportaży 18:15 Pierwszy zwycięski; reportaż 18:30 Hity satelity 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1324; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - Noddy artysta (Noddy, the artist); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Klan - odc. 1702; telenowela TVP 20:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 21:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP 22:10 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:10 Pogoda Info 00:13 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny 00:35 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 00:55 Plebania - odc. 1324; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - Noddy artysta (Noddy, the artist); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1702; telenowela TVP 02:25 Hity satelity 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki; serial TVP 03:35 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 05:20 Pierwszy zwycięski; reportaż 05:35 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki - Dziwożony 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio w TVS 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.15 Muzyczny Relax 11.05 Telezakupy 11.20 Gwarek 11.50 Telezakupy 12.05 ROCK-STAR - pomagamy realizować marzenia 12.50 Feel-festiwal 13.25 Telezakupy 13.55 Koncert życzeń 14.25 Telezakupy 15.00 Sportowy styl 15.30 Kuchnia śląska wg Remigiusza Rączki 16.00 Silesia informacje 16.25 Isaura po śląsku 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Sekrety natury 17.45 Silesia komentarze 18.10 Mija dzień 18.45 Silesia Informacje 19.00 Kuchnia śląska wg Remigiusza Rączki 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.05 Isaura po śląsku 20.50 A nom się to podobo 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Nocny dyżur 23.30 Kuklok kulturalny 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Muzyczny Relax 01.30 Koncert życzeń 02.00 Gwarek 02.30 Sportowy styl 03.00 Isaura po śląsku 03.30 Silesia Informacje 04.10 Mija dzień 04.40 Koncert życzeń 05.10 Kuklok kulturalny 05.35 Feel-festiwal 06.00 Szlagrowe życie 06.45 Telezakupy